1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a keyboard, more particularly to a lighting keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional lighting keyboard includes a keyboard unit 1, a membrane circuit substrate 31, and a backlighting unit 33 that underlies the keyboard unit 1. The keyboard unit 1 includes an aluminum keyboard base 32 that underlies the membrane circuit substrate 31 and that is disposed on top of the backlighting unit 33, an elastic layer 30 that is disposed on top of the membrane circuit substrate 31, a plurality of press keys 10 that are mounted on the keyboard base 32, and a plurality of X-shaped link-levers 34 that are mounted on the keyboard base 32, and that extend upwardly through the keyboard base 32 and the elastic layer 30 for supporting the press keys 10. The press keys 10 are movable upwardly and downwardly by virtue of the X-shaped link-levers 34.
Light emitted from the backlighting unit 33 can be transmitted through gaps in the keyboard base 32 and to bottom sides of the press keys 10, thereby illuminating the press keys 10. Accordingly, this conventional lighting keyboard can be easily used in a place with insufficient light. However, since the rigid keyboard base 32 separates the membrane circuit substrate 31 and the backlighting unit 33, a thickness of the lighting keyboard is unable to be further reduced.